


You Can Never Do More Than Your Duty (Can You?)

by valda



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Leia Princess of Alderaan - Claudia Gray
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nipple Play, POV Leia Organa, Star-crossed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: This is the story of the two times in Leia Organa's life that she visited the yachtFirst Light, base of operations for the criminal organization known as Crimson Dawn. The first time, her whole life and the whole galaxy lay before her. The last time, there could be no room for regrets.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa/Qi'ra, Amilyn Holdo/Qi'ra, Leia Organa/Qi'ra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	You Can Never Do More Than Your Duty (Can You?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> This work references Amilyn Holdo's canonical death in _The Last Jedi_.
> 
> saiditallbefore, this is for you. I truly enjoyed writing these three and I did my best to craft a story that honored them all. I hope you like it.

0 ASI

“I see that rumors of Crimson Dawn’s decline have been greatly exaggerated,” Leia said, taking the seat Qi’ra’s aide offered her on one of the two low, curved sofas at the center of the _First Light_ ’s observation lounge. The yacht was in peak condition, having been retrofitted at least once in the 35 years since Leia was last aboard; from what she could tell, it was ready not just for speed, but for battle.

Qi’ra herself sat on the other sofa, legs crossed, looking as elegant as she had the first day Leia met her. She wore a long green dress, a gold necklace, and gold bangle bracelets. Her makeup was perfect, and her hair, now shining white, was done up in large, soft curls.

“I know why you’re here,” Qi’ra said, ignoring Leia’s comment. “You want us to join the Resistance, to fight the First Order.”

Leia managed a half smile. “Are you offering?” she asked. She was almost certain that Qi’ra’s answer would be what it always was: _No, but I won’t get in your way_. And this was not, in fact, why she was here. But if there was even a remote chance Qi’ra would help—

“No,” Qi’ra said, as predicted.

“Then it’s a good thing that’s not why I’m here,” Leia said. She paused, giving the older woman a long look, hoping it would convey how important her next question was. “Could we speak privately?”

Qi’ra was quiet for a moment, considering Leia with still-sharp blue-green eyes, and then she nodded. “Leave us,” she said, and her aide and the rest of the gathering, mercenaries and assassins and who knew what else, made their way off the deck.

Leia waited until the observation lounge was empty and silent before she spoke again. “It’s about Amilyn,” she said, and even though she’d given this sort of news to so many others, hundreds, thousands, she felt her throat closing up and a stinging behind her eyes.

“Wait,” Qi’ra said, abruptly standing. She circled the caf table between the two sofas, then sat down next to Leia. She was close enough now that Leia could smell her perfume, and that was the same too, just as it was so long ago. Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose, letting herself savor the scent for this one brief moment.

Qi’ra had never asked what if out loud, and neither had Amilyn, and neither had Leia...but Leia had certainly thought it. What if things had gone differently? What if they hadn’t all gone their separate ways? What if…

Then Qi’ra’s hand was on hers, and Leia opened her eyes.

~

35 BSI

Leia grabbed at Amilyn’s hand, but the other girl was already off. “Wait!” Leia hissed.

Amilyn did not wait. She crossed the sprawling deck to where the towering luxury yacht they’d just spotted was moored, and then she scurried right across the ramp—just as she’d done so many other times in the two years since Leia met her.

Stowing away was apparently becoming a habit for the two of them. Occasionally, it was a fruitful one—the first time, they’d been able to report to Mon Mothma on Ocahont that one of the Rebellion’s suppliers was also working with the Empire. But that merit didn’t make it any less dangerous.

This time, they’d stumbled across the flying fortress that, according to Rebel intelligence, served as the headquarters for the powerful crime syndicate Crimson Dawn.

Amilyn ducked through the doorway at the end of the ramp, then poked her head back out. “Come on!” she called in a stage whisper.

Leia didn’t manage to withhold a grunt of annoyance. The spaceport was crowded, with countless people from countless planets going about their business, but just as all the bustle provided cover for teenage girls making bad decisions, it also masked the presence of anyone who might be watching. Leia’s instincts told her hat Amilyn had not been seen by anyone in the vicinity, but she mistrusted them; actual evidence would be better.

Unfortunately, all she was probably doing by glancing quickly around was making herself look suspicious. She should just accept that this was going to go just like all the other times. Amilyn had committed herself to this, and Leia had to stick with her.

Resolutely, Leia took a breath, straightened her shoulders, stepped out from behind the freighter they’d been ducked behind, and strolled across the enormous yacht’s ramp as though she belonged there.

The first thing Leia noticed was that _First Light_ was very different from the other ships they’d sneakily boarded. Most of those had entry hatches that opened into the cargo bay, for convenience. This ship must have a separate cargo loading area; the hatch she and Amilyn had passed through was more like a doorway, and it led to a maze of hallways, doors, and elevators.

“You’ve got to stop doing this,” Leia murmured as she moved to Amilyn’s side.

“Sometimes it’s the thing to do,” Amilyn replied, very seriously.

Leia huffed. Amilyn was wise, smart, and loyal, but even after two years her reasoning was often opaque to Leia. She opened her mouth to ask for clarification—but then the door behind them suddenly slammed shut.

“Oh!” Amilyn said, looking delighted. “Are we leaving?”

A comm system crackled to life around them; there must be hidden speakers somewhere in the walls. “Good afternoon, ladies,” a voice said. “I’m afraid you’ve chosen the wrong place to trespass.”

“We’re not trespassing!” Amilyn said, which was obviously untrue. “We just don’t have an invitation.”

“We’d like to speak with someone in charge,” Leia put in quickly, crossing her arms and trying to look as severe as possible.

There was a pause. “Very well. The guards will escort you up.”

~

0 ASI

“Do you know,” Qi’ra said, gently squeezing Leia’s hand, “that when you two snuck on board all those years ago, I had just become leader of Crimson Dawn?”

Leia cocked her head to the side, momentarily distracted from the purpose of her visit. “I thought you’d been in charge since Dryden Vos was killed.”

“Since I killed Dryden Vos,” Qi’ra corrected her, another surprise. “But no. There was another in charge, hidden in the shadows. He was a former Sith apprentice. He died a few months before you showed up on my doorstep.”

There had to be a reason Qi’ra was telling her this. Leia could sense a tension in the woman. She waited, not looking away from those blue-green eyes.

“He went personally to Tatooine to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Qi’ra said. “But Kenobi killed him instead.”

All the air in Leia’s lungs seemed to rush out at once. She took a breath. If the former Sith had been successful, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have been there when Leia sent Artoo to him two years later. He wouldn’t have been there to look after Luke. Luke might have been killed right there alongside his uncle and aunt, and Leia would never have even known he existed.

“Not many people know the full influence of Crimson Dawn,” Qi’ra said. “No one but I, and now you, know that the fate of the galaxy rested on Maul dying.” She paused, and her eyes flicked away. “And on me, showing mercy to a pair of teenage girls.”

Pensive, Leia sucked her lower lip into her mouth. It was a nervous habit Two-Vee had never managed to train out of her. Amilyn had teased her about it just a few weeks ago—

The memory wrenched Leia’s mind back to the present. “Qi’ra,” she said. “I need to tell you something.”

“Humor me a moment longer,” Qi’ra said. She was looking at Leia’s lips. She raised her free hand to Leia’s face, grazing her knuckles against Leia’s cheek. “It was hard for me, after. You suffered so much, but I couldn’t comfort you. Then you fell in love, and I didn’t feel that I could intrude on your new life.” She settled her hand at Leia’s neck and began stroking the nape. Leia let her. “And then you never came back. Sometimes you’d send me messages, asking me to join your Rebellion or your Resistance. But you never came back.” Qi’ra’s face, normally placid as a frozen lake, suddenly fell. “I’ve been waiting for you for 35 years.”

Leia’s chest felt tight. Her eyes stung. “I wanted to stay,” she found herself confessing. “I never even told Amilyn. It seemed...shameful. But...I wanted to stay.”

“Shameful,” Qi’ra repeated, her fingers stilling.

“To abandon the Rebellion,” Leia said quickly. “To give in to my own wishes, instead of doing what was right.”

Qi’ra sighed and wrapped her hand fully around the back of Leia’s neck. It was warm and comforting, and Leia closed her eyes. “I understand,” Qi’ra said quietly. “I understand doing what you have to, instead of what you want to.”

“I think maybe I—” Leia’s voice broke. She opened her eyes and felt a hot tear escape down her cheek. “Maybe I was afraid to see you again. Afraid of what I might do.” The pull of duty, of setting things right, had always won out, over friends and family alike. Even over Han and Ben.

But Leia had never even let herself think of Qi’ra.

“That’s what Amilyn said,” Qi’ra said. Leia’s eyes widened. “She and I spoke often. She visited me when she could. She always let me know how you were doing.”

Leia suddenly let out a sob, startling herself. Amilyn had never said anything. She’d had such a bad habit of not saying anything.

“Leia,” Qi’ra said. “Before you tell me your news, indulge me in one last thing.”

Leia knew immediately what that thing must be. Swiping at her eyes, she moved closer on the couch, then shifted so that she was facing away from Qi’ra.

“Good girl,” Qi’ra said softly. The praise sent tingles across Leia’s skin. She shivered as Qi’ra began methodically taking down her hair.

Qi’ra took her time with the task, slowly withdrawing each pin and clip and setting them all aside on the caf table in neat rows. As the tight construct that kept Leia’s hair in place gradually loosened, Leia felt her shoulders loosen too. Her breathing slowed, and her eyes slipped shut. When all the fasteners were out of Leia’s hair, Qi’ra unraveled the thick loops of braids and let them fall down Leia’s back one by one. Then, finally, she undid those braids, combing them out with her fingers.

By the time Qi’ra began massaging her fingertips over Leia’s scalp, Leia was barely aware of anything but her touch. Her mind was clear; it was as if she were floating in a deep pool of warm water. Qi’ra was saying things like “beautiful, clever girl,” and the words washed over her like lapping waves.

Presently Leia became aware that she was lying down on the couch. Her head was in Qi’ra’s lap, and Qi’ra was stroking through her hair over and over. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Qi’ra was gazing down at her as if she were the only thing in the universe. “There you are.”

“Hi,” Leia answered, feeling groggy. “How long…?”

“It’s been a couple hours,” Qi’ra said. “I think you slept a little. I hope you did.”

Leia laughed softly, surprised at herself. “I think I did.”

“Good,” Qi’ra said. Her smile was warm and indulgent. “Shall I order something to eat?”

At the very mention of food, Leia’s stomach rumbled. She grimaced. It was as if her entire body had let down all its defenses.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Leia thought that she should probably sit up again, but she found that she wasn’t interested in moving just yet. She kept her head pillowed in Qi’ra’s lap as Qi’ra raised her comlink and told her aide to fetch appetizers and drinks. It had been 35 years—half a life—but being near Qi’ra felt as natural as breathing. Awash in Qi’ra’s signature perfume, Qi’ra’s fingers still stroking her loose hair, Leia felt that she could stay here another few hours and be perfectly content.

Normally, Leia did not slow down enough for something like this to happen. Normally, she would consider this sort of thing a waste of valuable time. She hadn’t sat still and let someone pet her since...Leia thought back, pursing her lips, and realized it had been since the last time she saw Qi’ra. In fact, no one but Qi’ra had ever done this, other than Leia’s mother. Usually it was Leia doing the petting.

“What are you thinking about, sweet princess?” Qi’ra asked.

Leia smiled. “How much I like this.”

Qi’ra let out a hum of pleasure. “I like it too.”

All too soon, Leia recognized the telltale swooshing of the elevator doors cycling open. Reluctantly, she sat up. Her long hair fell loose down her back, puddling on the couch cushions in soft whorls. Her head felt light without the full weight of it.

A pair of serving droids trundled out of the elevator, rolling and whirring forward to place trays on the caf table. There was a bowl of pink, square, bite-sized items that Leia thought might be confections of some kind, a stone slab supporting an array of cheeses cut into chunks, a dish filled with miniature sausages, another dish of what appeared to be pickles, a loaf of bread, and a pitcher of bright blue liquid. It all looked extremely appealing.

“Thank you,” Leia said to the droids as they retreated.

Qi’ra leaned forward and tapped a hidden control on the underside of the caf table. The surface of the table rose up toward them, moving close enough that they could reach the food while their backs were still resting against the couch cushions.

Manners dictated that Leia not begin eating until bidden to by her hostess, so she waited, watching Qi’ra. She still felt very relaxed; she was practically melting into the soft couch.

“I wonder if you’ll indulge me in something else,” Qi’ra said. She reached out to the bowl and picked up one of the pink squares. “Open your mouth?”

Leia felt her face flushing. She looked at Qi’ra, then at the treat. It occurred to her that everything on the trays could be eaten by hand.

Qi’ra watched her deliberate for a moment, then said, “You can say no, Leia.”

“I know,” Leia answered. As the words left her mouth, she realized she sounded a bit like a petulant child. Clearing her throat, Leia shook the thought away. “I don’t want to say no,” she clarified. Her cheeks went hot and she ducked her head, feeling strangely shy.

When she glanced back up, Qi’ra was gazing at her as though she’d just given her the world. Leia suddenly felt bold. She raised her chin, heart fluttering in her chest.

Then she opened her mouth.

~

35 BSI

The owner of the voice they’d heard over the speakers turned out to be none other than the leader of Crimson Dawn herself. The only name Rebel intelligence had for her was “Qi’ra”. It wasn’t known where she came from or how long she’d been part of the organization, only that she had been the former leader’s top lieutenant before his death.

She was younger than Leia would have expected. Granted, she didn’t know how old kingpins tended to be, but she’d expected someone of at least middle age. Qi’ra appeared to be barely a decade older than Leia and Amilyn.

She was also beautiful, with hair the color of Leia’s but shorter and curled, large, deep green-blue eyes, and full lips with a defined bow. Her brows were elegantly sculpted and her lips and nails were painted red. She wore a gold dress that shimmered with every move she made and a necklace with a gold pendant in the shape of Crimson Dawn’s symbol. Leia thought Qi’ra probably looked more like a princess than she did—especially now, given that she and Amilyn were wearing glorified jumpsuits.

Qi’ra sat behind a large desk at the center of a long wraparound window with the poise of a ruler sitting on a throne. “Welcome to the _First Light_ ,” she said airily as a phalanx of armored, helmeted, and heavily armed guards brought Leia and Amilyn to stand before her. “You wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes,” Leia said, taking a step forward. One of the guards immediately caught her by the shoulder and dragged her back into place. She rolled her eyes. “We have a proposition for you.”

“Oh?” Qi’ra asked. She raised an eyebrow, the rest of her face remaining neutral. “Both of you?”

Unsure what she meant by that, Leia glanced at Amilyn. Amilyn caught her eye, smiled, and nodded. “Yes,” Leia said as confidently as she could, turning back to Qi’ra. “We’re together.”

Amilyn’s hand suddenly slipped into hers. Leia supposed Amilyn was trying to underscore their united front.

“I see,” Qi’ra said. She looked at Amilyn, drawing her eyes slowly from Amilyn’s face all the way down to her feet. Then she did the same to Leia. The intense scrutiny sent a sensation of pinpricks across Leia’s skin. She squeezed Amilyn’s hand. “I’ll hear your terms,” Qi’ra said finally. “But not here.” She shifted her attention to the lead guard. “Take them to my rooms.”

A few of the guards chuckled lowly, and the pinpricks turned to a crawly feeling that made Leia want to shudder. She wondered if she had misunderstood something. But before she could ask, she was being herded back out of the spacious office.

~

Qi’ra’s rooms were expansive. They took up an entire floor several levels lower than the office at the very top, which, due to the shape of the ship, meant they were even more spacious. Beyond an extra pair of doors at the elevator and an entry hall lay an open main living space; doors and hallways along the perimeter led off to other rooms. Unlike the office, this floor had no windows, but was lit by low lamplight. The main space had a gathering area with a variety of seating, a dining area, and a kitchen.

“Wait here,” the head guard said, shoving them a bit more roughly than necessary into the main room, and though Leia couldn’t see the guard’s face due to the helmet, she could make out a leer in their voice.

The guards clomped noisily back down the hall, and Leia heard the elevator doors open and close. Then it was quiet.

Amilyn hadn’t let go of her hand the entire time. Leia had to admit she found that comforting.

She’d grown more and more nervous on their way down here. The way the guards were acting, and the way Qi’ra had evaluated them...Leia was sure she had missed something, but she couldn’t figure out what—

“Are we really going to have sex with her?” Amilyn whispered suddenly. “I thought you preferred males.”

“ _What_?” Leia heard herself shriek.

Amilyn turned to her, taking her other hand so that she was holding both. “You told me you preferred human males, back when we first met. Though I know that sort of thing can change. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No, no, not that,” Leia said, wanting to wave her arms for emphasis but also not wanting to let go of Amilyn’s hands. “The part about... _sex_.”

“Oh,” Amilyn said. “You said—”

Just then, one of the doors off the main room slid open, retreating into the ceiling. Qi’ra stepped through the doorway, her face severe. “Who sent you?” she asked without preamble. “Who is your master?”

Leia blinked, startled. “Master?”

“We don’t have a master,” Amilyn said, calm as anything.

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Qi’ra pointed to the cluster of couches and chairs. “Sit.”

Leia and Amilyn chose a sofa where they could sit next to each other; Qi’ra settled into a chair across from them, crossing her legs and settling her hands on her knee. “You’re young,” she said. “And sheltered, I think.”

“Sheltered?” Leia repeated indignantly. It was true, and she knew it. Since formally joining the Rebellion, she’d started to realize just how much she had left to learn. The comment still stung. “You’re not that much older than us,” she accused.

“In years, I suppose not,” Qi’ra said. “Experience is another matter entirely.”

“What experience are we lacking, exactly?” Leia demanded. She was getting too heated, and she knew that, too.

But Qi’ra didn’t get angry in response. Instead she laughed, settling back in her chair. “The experience to know that offering your body as payment for _anything_ is a terrible idea.”

Leia felt her face going red. She glanced at Amilyn. “That...wasn’t what I meant.”

“Oh?” Qi’ra arched an eyebrow again. She looked infuriatingly beautiful when she did that. “Everyone in that room thought that was what you meant. Including your friend there.” She faced Amilyn. “And you were willing to go along with it. Foolish.”

“I support Leia,” Amilyn said. “She always supports me.”

Despite everything, her embarrassment and anxiousness, Leia felt warmth fluttering in her chest. She smiled at Amilyn, and Amilyn smiled back.

“That’s very sweet,” Qi’ra said, her voice flat. “But many a woman has been led to ruin by her lover. You should be more careful.”

“Oh, we’re not lovers!” Amilyn clarified brightly. “She’s not interested in me.”

Qi’ra let out a sigh that sounded a lot like the way Leia’s mother sighed when she was exasperated, tipping her face toward the ceiling. “You’re in love with her, though,” she said.

“Yes,” Amilyn answered without hesitation.

Leia felt as if she’d been slapped in the face. Slowly, she turned toward Amilyn, staring at her. “Amilyn.”

“Yes?”

“You—you never said anything.”

Amilyn shrugged. “It didn’t seem important.”

“Of _course_ it’s important,” Leia breathed. Her heart was pounding. She’d never imagined—she’d never thought—

“Excuse me,” Qi’ra put in, and Leia whirled back to see that the older woman was rubbing her temples. “I am _trying_ to tell you ladies something important, before you get yourselves kidnapped and sold.”

“Sold?” Leia repeated. She couldn’t think straight, not after such a huge revelation.

“The galaxy has a flourishing slave trade, Leia, that the Empire sees fit to ignore or even make use of. I am working to dissociate Crimson Dawn from such activities, but most of the people in the organization are absolutely fine with the idea of buying and selling other people. It’s going to be a long process. That’s why I had to pretend I was interested in your offer.” She paused. “Your _apparent_ offer. My people probably think I intend to sell you myself. Or keep you here.”

Leia finally understood. “You want to help us,” she said.

“Stars know why,” Qi’ra said. “Some would say fools deserve what they get.”

“We’re not fools,” Amilyn said serenely. “Just inexperienced. Like you said.”

“And I’m not trying to _help_ you,” Qi’ra added. “I’m just trying to give you advice, because you obviously need it. After that, it’s up to you to help yourselves.” She paused. “So what _was_ your ‘proposition’, then?”

Leia felt herself flushing. “I...don’t have one. I was bluffing. Because we got caught.”

Qi’ra laughed again, but this time it was full bodied; her shoulders shook and she curled inward and hugged her middle. This laugh was amazing, and it made Leia smile too. Amilyn was outright grinning. “Then what are you actually doing here?” Qi’ra finally managed to ask.

Leia looked to Amilyn. Amilyn shrugged. “Getting on board felt like the right thing to do.”

“You didn’t even have a _reason_ , let alone a plan?” Qi’ra shook her head, her mirth fading. “You’re going to get yourselves killed.”

“We haven’t yet,” Leia pointed out.

“Irrelevant,” Qi’ra said. “ _Never_ do this again.”

Amilyn straightened in her seat. “Yes, ma’am,” she said.

“Leia?” Qi’ra asked.

Leia grimaced. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good girls.”

The fluttery feeling returned to Leia’s stomach. She and Amilyn both burst into giggles.

“Oh,” Qi’ra said. “Now that’s _definitely_ dangerous.”

“What?” Leia cocked her head to the side.

“Did you like being told you were good girls?”

Leia couldn’t help but giggle again; fortunately, Amilyn did it too. “I’ve been told I’m a good girl before,” Leia tried to explain, too embarrassed to look at Qi’ra, “but it seems different right now.”

“I’ve never been told I was a good girl before,” Amilyn commented. “It’s nice.”

“Never?” Leia asked, surprised.

“I guess it’s just not something people usually think about me,” Amilyn said.

She didn’t seem bothered by it, but the thought of no one ever praising Amilyn made Leia feel fiercely protective. Leia impulsively wrapped her arms around Amilyn and pulled her into a tight hug. “You _are_ a good girl,” she whispered.

Amilyn hugged her back, just as tight. “Thank you,” she said. When they pulled apart, Amilyn’s eyes looked wet.

“We seem to be having many revelations today,” Qi’ra said in a dry voice. “Unfortunately, you both need to be going. We have plans to cast off in just a few hours.” She gave them a small smile. “I hope you’ve learned something from this?”

Leia glanced at Amilyn, then back to Qi’ra. “Yes, ma’am,” she said.

“Yes, ma’am!” Amilyn agreed.

“Good,” Qi’ra said, looking gratified. “Now let’s get you off the ship—” A deep thrumming sound interrupted her, the ship around them jolting a bit. Qi’ra quickly raised her comlink. “Report.” As she engaged in a brief, incomprehensible back-and-forth with her aide, Leia and Amilyn exchanged nervous glances. When the conversation ended, Qi’ra’s face was grim. She stood up. “I’m sorry, ladies, but it looks like you’ll be staying here awhile. We’ve just launched, and there’s no time to go back and drop you off.”

“We can’t go with you!” Leia protested, jumping to her feet. “I’m expected back on Coruscant! My parents will worry!” Their actual mission had been to drop off food and medical supplies to a relief organization that was rendering aid to a colony in the next system—and, of course, to pass information to Rebel sympathizers along the way. They’d done both those things, and they’d been on their way back to the _Tantive IV_ when they spotted the _First Light_. Really, they should be halfway to the capitol by now...

“Well, unless your parents are Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, there’s no way that’s important enough to interfere with what Crimson Dawn is on its way to do,” Qi’ra said. She began moving toward the hall leading to the main elevator.

“What if…” Leia bit her lip. She wasn’t sure revealing her identity was the smartest thing to do...but after everything that had happened, she had a feeling about Qi’ra, similar to how she felt about Amilyn. “What if my mother’s a queen?”

Qi’ra paused. Turned. Narrowed her eyes. “Leia,” she said. “You’re not telling me that you’re _Princess Leia Organa_ , are you?”

“Um,” Leia said.

~

A tense discussion followed, during which both Leia and Qi’ra paced the room waving their arms while Amilyn waited placidly on the couch. Finally it was decided that Leia would be allowed to send a message to the _Tantive IV_ , which would then be beamed to her parents on Alderaan. From there, her father could step in if there were any pressing issues in the Senate.

“It’s the best I can do,” Qi’ra told them. “We can’t turn back now. But when we get where we’re going, we’ll put you on a transport right back, or straight to Coruscant.”

Leia agreed that it would be best for all involved if word didn’t get out that the heir to the throne of Alderaan was joyriding with a crime syndicate. As such, her message ended up being very vague: “Something’s come up, and we’ll be out of contact for a while. We’re both okay, so don’t worry. I’ll tell you all about it when I get back. Love you.”

Qi’ra wouldn’t tell Leia and Amilyn where Crimson Dawn was going, what their business was there, or even how long the trip would take. All she would tell them was that for the duration of the trip, they were restricted to her rooms. The rest of the syndicate thought Leia and Amilyn were now Qi’ra’s property, but that didn’t guarantee their safety should they venture to the lower levels on their own. Leia and Amilyn had to admit this was a compelling argument.

Leia had hoped they’d be to Crimson Dawn’s destination within the same day, but no such luck. Perhaps because a ship of this size couldn’t travel very fast through lightspeed, or perhaps because they were taking a circuitous route to hide their destination, a full day passed, then two, then three.

Qi’ra didn’t spend much time with them. She offered them her own bed, which was large enough for five people, but she never shared it with them. During the day she stopped in briefly; Leia joked that it was to make sure they hadn’t blown anything up, and Qi’ra didn’t deny it. At night she simply wasn’t there.

Leia was restless by the end of the first day; by the end of the fourth, she was practically climbing the walls. “I can’t believe it’s taking this long,” she told Amilyn as she dug the nightgown Qi’ra had lent her out of the closet. “Who knew this ship was such a bucket of bolts?”

“We’ll get there when we get there,” Amilyn said. She was already in her borrowed pajamas, sitting on the bed and playing some sort of puzzle she’d found in Qi’ra’s bookshelf.

“I know.” Leia sighed. “I just wish that was _right now._ ”

“Do you ever relax?” came Qi’ra’s voice from the doorway.

Leia whirled toward her. “Hi!” she said, surprised and pleased to see her. She was always pleased to see Qi’ra; she wondered why the woman spent so much time away from her rooms.

“Good evening,” Qi’ra said. “You two doing all right?”

“I’m fine,” Amilyn said cheerfully.

“I’m antsy,” Leia said, “but you knew that.”

Qi’ra gave her a smirk. “Maybe if you took your hair down every once in a while.”

Inspiration struck. “You could take it down for me,” Leia said.

Qi’ra was quiet a moment, her face blank. Then she asked, “Could I?” To Leia’s delight, she genuinely sounded interested.

“Yes!” Leia said. Dismantling her elaborate hairstyles took time, which meant Qi’ra would be forced to stick around. “Where do you want me?”

Again, Qi’ra was briefly quiet. “The bed,” she said finally. “Put the nightgown on first and get ready to sleep, and you can stay there when I’m done.”

“Okay,” Leia agreed. She hurried to the ’fresher to change and brush her teeth.

When she returned to the bedroom, Qi’ra was sitting at the center of the bed, her back propped up against the headboard. Amilyn was sitting cross-legged beside her, and Qi’ra was pulling a comb through Amilyn’s chin-length blue hair.

“It feels so nice,” Amilyn told Leia.

“My turn,” Leia responded.

Qi’ra gave her a look. “Patience, princess. Didn’t your parents teach you how to share?”

Leia stuck out her lower lip in a mock pout. “Fine,” she said, climbing onto the bed and settling on Qi’ra’s other side. She reached across Qi’ra’s lap and took Amilyn’s hand. “You could have been doing this every night, you know,” she informed Qi’ra.

“You’re a bit bratty today, aren’t you?” Qi’ra asked.

“I’m not a brat!” Leia pouted again, and Qi’ra laughed.

She _wasn’t_ a brat, normally. It wasn’t something she wanted to be. The galaxy was much larger than just her, and it was selfish to behave otherwise. But somehow, here with Qi’ra, Leia found herself wanting to be selfish. Maybe, just for now, while they were all trapped here together, it was okay.

Qi’ra certainly didn’t seem to mind it. She finished combing out Amilyn’s hair, set the comb aside, and said, “All right, brat, your turn.”

Leia giggled and turned to give Qi’ra better access to the back of her head.

“This is elaborate,” Qi’ra commented, touching Leia’s hair here and there without attempting to undo anything yet.

“It’s traditional,” Leia said. “Different styles have different meanings. I like it.”

“What does today’s hair mean?”

“That I got really bored this morning and did the fanciest style I know,” Leia joked. “But also, this particular style means gratitude and respect. It’s worn to thank someone who’s done something that meant a lot. Like…” Leia bit her lip. “Like saving a couple of girls who didn’t know what they were doing from themselves.”

When Qi’ra spoke again, her voice was quiet. “This is for me?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Leia swallowed, suddenly nervous. “Is that weird?”

“No,” Qi’ra said quickly. “Not weird at all. I’m honored.”

Leia let out a long breath as Qi’ra finally began dismantling her hairstyle. It was held in place by a variety of pins and clips, and it would have been easy for Qi’ra to tug too hard on one of the fasteners or to get one painfully tangled in Leia’s hair, but she didn’t. Her touch was gentle, soothing. Leia closed her eyes and focused on the feeling.

It was always a relief when her hair was let down, tumbling down her back. Leia sighed when it happened, arching her back and tipping her face up. Qi’ra ran her fingers through Leia’s loose hair, stroking her fingertips along Leia’s scalp before running them all the way down to where her hair fell to the bed, and it felt divine.

Her hair was free, but Qi’ra didn’t stop combing through it with her fingers. Leia didn’t want her to stop, either. She sat frozen, scarcely daring to breathe lest something break the spell.

She didn’t experience moments like this often, where there was literally nothing she should be doing and she could immerse herself fully in the present. What was happening right now was a luxury, one Leia would only have again rarely—if at all.

She didn’t want it to end.

~

The next morning, Leia awoke with Qi’ra’s shoulder beneath her head and her arm around Qi’ra’s waist. Amilyn was curled up on Qi’ra’s other side, smiling gently in her sleep. Qi’ra’s arms were around both of them, and they were all three under the blanket, and it was so cozy Leia considered just going back to sleep. But then she felt Qi’ra’s eyes on her, and she raised her head.

“I don’t know how you managed to convince me to do this,” Qi’ra said softly.

“It’s your bed. Why shouldn’t you sleep in your own bed?”

Qi’ra chuckled lightly and shook her head. “You’re very good at arguing, princess.”

Amilyn’s bright blue eyes fluttered open. “Hi,” she said, a sleepy smile spreading across her face.

“Hi,” Leia said, smiling back. Amilyn extended her hand, and Leia took it.

“This is nice,” Amilyn said. “We should sleep like this from now on.”

“You two can do as you like,” Qi’ra said. “In a few hours you’ll be on your way home.”

“What?” Leia asked, startled fully awake. She sat up.

“So this is over?” Amilyn said, disappointment in her voice.

“Real life had to return sometime,” Qi’ra said lightly, but her eyes looked dull.

“Real life is overrated,” Amilyn intoned. Then she smiled. “But you’re right. We all have to get back to the galaxy, don’t we?”

Leia felt bereft. She’d just found...whatever this was, here in this bed with Qi’ra and Amilyn, and she was losing it already. “Why?” she said out loud, not sure she could really explain what she was feeling.

“Oh, don’t cry,” Qi’ra said, and at first Leia thought she was making fun, but then she realized tears were rolling down her cheeks. “Leia. Come here.” Qi’ra sat up and pulled Leia into her arms. “It’s all right. Don’t you want to go home?”

“I don’t know,” Leia said, sniffling. “Yes. But.”

“This is nice,” Amilyn said again. “And it was so short.”

Qi’ra took Leia’s face in her hands and brought her own face close. Leia took a deep whiff of her perfume, the scent that was so perfectly Qi’ra, then sniffled. “Leia,” Qi’ra said, but then she seemed to be at a loss for words.

“Qi’ra,” Leia answered, her voice cracking. She wanted—she wasn’t sure _what_ she wanted, but she wanted it badly, whatever it was. All she knew was that Qi’ra was beautiful, and warm, and funny, and strong, and she had a perfect mouth—

“Oh,” Amilyn said, sounding both surprised and delighted.

Leia, heart pounding, kept kissing Qi’ra.

~

0 ASI

Sweetness exploded in Leia’s mouth when Qi’ra placed the little pink square on her tongue. It was absolutely delicious. She let out a hum of pleasure, and Qi’ra responded with a smile that made her stomach flip.

When Qi’ra drew her fingers back, she let her fingertips tug lightly at Leia’s lower lip. It felt so much like a kiss that Leia sucked in a breath.

Qi’ra fed her another bite, and another, and another, sausage and pickles and cheese and bread, and each time her fingertips just grazed Leia’s lips. Leia’s breath started coming a little harder. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her entire body felt hot.

She’d never done this before. She’d had no idea it would be like this.

There was a tension rising inside her, higher and higher, so much that it was actually making her squirm. She needed something. She needed _more_.

The next time Qi’ra fed her a bite, Leia closed her lips around Qi’ra’s fingers.

This time Qi’ra drew her fingers from between Leia’s lips even more slowly than before. Leia thought to suck on them at the last minute; her tongue flicked across Qi’ra’s fingertips, and then they were gone.

But Qi’ra did not pull her hand completely away. She settled it on Leia’s neck instead, wrapping it around the nape as she had earlier.

Leia let out a shuddering breath. Her nerves were on fire. “Qi’ra,” she tried to say; it came out as a half-whisper, half-gasp.

“Leia,” Qi’ra said. She was watching Leia’s mouth again. Leia wet her lips with her tongue, and Qi’ra’s throat bobbed with a swallow. Then Leia looked at Qi’ra’s lips, red and full and lovely, and started leaning closer—and finally, finally, Qi’ra tugged her the rest of the way in.

Finally, they were kissing.

Qi’ra’s hand was at the back of Leia’s neck, holding her firmly, and her other hand was in Leia’s hair, and Leia was already breathless, shifting closer on the couch, as close as she could get. She and Qi’ra pushed themselves up to their knees, pressing nearly the full length of their bodies together; Leia wrapped her arms around Qi’ra’s waist and held her fast.

Qi’ra’s mouth was just as lovely as Leia remembered, soft, plush lips and clever tongue. Leia moaned into it without meaning to, then moaned again on purpose because she wanted Qi’ra to know just how good this was, just how much she wanted this. She wanted it with every fiber of her being...just as intensely as she’d wanted it 35 years ago.

~

35 BSI

Qi’ra was kissing her back.

Qi’ra’s lips were moving, soft and wet and hot. Her tongue flicked against Leia’s lips, against Leia’s tongue. Qi’ra was still cradling Leia’s face in her hands, and Leia was trembling.

Then it was abruptly over. Qi’ra pulled away, releasing Leia’s face. “Leia,” she said, and she was breathless. “I—”

“It’s my turn now, right?” Amilyn asked. She was breathless too. Qi’ra turned to her, eyes wide, and as Leia watched, Amilyn brought their lips together.

Leia had never watched anyone kiss before. Not like this. Not in real life. It was beautiful, Qi’ra practiced and perfect, Amilyn soft and needy. Leia wanted to kiss Qi’ra again, and she wanted to kiss Amilyn too. She crawled even closer, until she was entirely in Qi’ra’s lap, and when Qi’ra and Amilyn paused at the interruption, Leia took Amilyn’s face in her hands and tried to do what she’d just seen Qi’ra do.

“Leia,” Qi’ra said again. “Amilyn.”

“Qi’ra,” Leia said against Amilyn’s lips. She reached out to the older woman, taking her hand. She wasn’t sure what to do next. “You said you’d only give us advice, but I think we need more help than that.”

Qi’ra laughed softly, almost helplessly. “What are you doing to me?” she asked, but she didn’t sound upset. She squeezed Leia’s hand, then brought it to her own lips, kissing the knuckles gently.

Amilyn kissed Leia’s cheek, then Leia’s neck. Leia gasped at how good it felt. “What should we do now?” Amilyn murmured, voicing Leia’s unasked question.

Qi’ra gazed at them. Her cheeks were rosy red and her lips were plump from kissing. “Face away from me, darlings, and snuggle in as close as you can,” she instructed finally.

When Leia and Amilyn complied, Leia still in Qi’ra’s lap and Amilyn pressed up close at her side, Qi’ra wrapped an arm around both of them. Leia felt fingertips gliding deliciously against her thigh, and she shivered. The touch moved up, ghosting across Leia’s stomach and dancing over her breast, and Leia was sure the same thing was happening to Amilyn, though with her eyes closed and her head thrown back on Qi’ra’s shoulder, she couldn’t see it.

“Good, beautiful girls,” Qi’ra said. “So good.” Her hand flattened against Leia’s breast, fingers squeezing in. Leia heard Amilyn moan just as she herself did. “It’s like you’re in tune with each other.” Her fingertips grazed up the peak of Leia’s breast, coming to the pebbled nub of Leia’s nipple and pinching it lightly. “And so responsive,” Qi’ra said. She sounded so affectionate, so pleased, that Leia thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest. “Shall I make you come?” Qi’ra asked.

Leia didn’t know the answer. Her body was a live wire. She squirmed and moaned and turned her head to press her lips to Qi’ra’s neck.

“If you want me to touch you more, say so,” Qi’ra said, her voice going firm. “Do you want me to touch you between your legs until you come?”

Leia suddenly couldn’t imagine wanting anything more. “Please,” she begged, shifting restlessly in Qi’ra’s lap, her back arching. “Please.”

“I want that too,” Amilyn whispered, sounding desperate. Leia reached out blindly and found her hand.

“There’s my good girls,” Qi’ra said. “My good, sweet, brilliant girls.” Her fingers drifted down Leia’s stomach, pulled Leia’s nightgown out of the way. Then Qi’ra’s hand slipped into Leia’s panties, sending a jolt up Leia’s spine. Amilyn let out a gasp as the same thing presumably happened to her. “You’re both so wet for me,” Qi’ra said. She sounded gratified, maybe even relieved, but Leia didn’t have time to ponder that; she whined and shook as Qi’ra’s fingertips slid down between her sensitive folds. Then she bucked uncontrollably as they slid back up, slick, and applied just the right amount of pressure to a perfect spot. “There we are,” Qi’ra said approvingly. She began rubbing that spot in tiny circles, and Leia’s vision went white. “Come on my fingers, Amilyn,” Qi’ra commanded. “Come on my fingers, Leia.”

They obeyed immediately, gasping and shaking and squeezing each other’s hand.

~

0 ASI

Qi’ra let out a groan and pushed forward, guiding Leia down to lie on her back. She never broke the kiss, devouring Leia’s mouth as though she were starving for it; one hand stayed at the back of Leia’s neck while the other moved lower. Leia moaned again as Qi’ra squeezed her breast, arching her back and pushing herself into Qi’ra’s hand. Qi’ra squeezed harder, kneading Leia’s breast, pinching up to find the nipple. Their lips broke apart with Leia’s gasp; Qi’ra licked across Leia’s open mouth and twisted her nipple again.

Instead of resuming the kiss, Qi’ra shifted downward, finding the front fasteners of Leia’s dress and undoing them, pulling the dress open and baring Leia’s skin. Her mouth went to the nipple she’d been twisting, sucking it hard and then biting, and Leia shook beneath her, clutching at her back.

“Do you like that, princess?” Qi’ra murmured, hot breath washing over Leia’s tit.

Leia trembled. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Qi’ra flicked her tongue across Leia’s nipple. “Good girl.”

Leia let out a choked moan as a delicious shudder shook her from head to toe. “Qi’ra,” she gasped. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Qi’ra asked. “What do you want, Leia?”

Leia could barely think. “You,” she said. “Please.”

Qi’ra shifted lower, working Leia’s undergarment over her hips, down her legs and off. She hooked a hand under one of Leia’s knees and bent it up and back; Leia felt her pussy blossoming open for Qi’ra’s inspection. “Beautiful Leia,” Qi’ra said, drawing two fingers down the length of Leia’s cunt, avoiding her clit and teasing along her lips. “You’re so wet.”

“Ah–!” Leia cried out as Qi’ra’s fingers began circling her entrance. “P–please…”

“You beg so nicely,” Qi’ra said. “Such a good girl.”

Leia was trembling with desperate want; she moaned, hips twitching. That moan turned into a wail as Qi’ra plunged three fingers into her.

“That’s my girl,” Qi’ra said soothingly, withdrawing her fingers and then pushing them back in. “Good girls need a good fucking, don’t they?”

“Yes,” Leia gasped out. “Ma’am,” she barely remembered to add.

“So good,” Qi’ra praised her, and then she began pumping in and out in earnest.

Leia shrieked as Qi’ra curled her fingers, catching that sensitive spot Leia herself sometimes had trouble finding. Then Qi’ra’s mouth descended on Leia’s clit, and Leia outright screamed. Qi’ra sucked and fucked Leia through the most violent orgasm she’d had in years: her vision went completely white, and her thighs shook uncontrollably, and it didn’t end. It was like Qi’ra was controlling her body, not letting her come down—the peak kept going, longer than Leia had ever thought possible. Maybe it wasn’t the same peak. Maybe it was a million different peaks. All Leia knew was that she was thrashing under Qi’ra’s mouth, bucking against Qi’ra’s fingers, and letting out pleasured cries and wails that were louder than she would have thought herself capable of.

When the tension finally broke, when Leia’s body finally stopped riding the crest of orgasm after orgasm, every muscle went slack save her thighs, which wouldn’t stop quivering. She felt like she was melting. She gulped down air, exhausted and breathless, and fought to open her eyes.

Qi’ra was leaning over her, a soft smile on her face, looking beautiful and happy. She bent down and tenderly kissed Leia’s parted lips. Leia could barely move them in response.

“Stay with me tonight,” Qi’ra murmured into Leia’s mouth. “We’ll take my private elevator down to my rooms. No one will see us.”

Even through the haze of pleasure, Leia knew she shouldn’t. She needed to get back. Now that Luke was gone, there was no one left but Leia to train Rey. And the Resistance needed to be rallied. The First Order had been dealt a mighty blow, but—

“Stop thinking,” Qi’ra said, and the responsibilities whirling in Leia’s mind dissipated like fog. “Do as I say.”

Maybe she could stay. Just one night. Just this once, maybe Leia could be selfish.

“You’re safe here,” Qi’ra added.

She was safe here. Just as she and Amilyn had been safe here, all those years ago. Just as they would have been, if—

Qi’ra needed to know now. Even if it meant she regretted what had just happened, she needed to know.

Leia took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Qi’ra,” she said. “I have to tell you—”

“I know,” Qi’ra said softly, cutting her off. She stroked Leia’s hair, her smile turning bittersweet. “Amilyn’s gone. Why else would you be here?”

Leia heard the pain behind those words. The loneliness. The indictment. “I’m sorry,” she said, helplessly, because all of it was done and none of it could be changed.

“I know,” Qi’ra said again.

“She died to save the Resistance,” Leia said, but that wasn’t quite right. “To save me,” she corrected herself. It was a confession, she realized: Leia was the one who had taken Amilyn away, over and over again.

“She would have done anything for you,” Qi’ra said. “But she believed in your cause. It was hers as well.” She continued stroking Leia’s hair, tucking stray strands behind Leia’s ear. “There was a time I would have thought it was your fault,” she said, and Leia’s breath caught. “But Amilyn made her own choices. Always. You didn’t control her. You didn’t doom her.”

Leia’s eyes filled with tears. “She loved me.”

“And you loved her,” Qi’ra said. “You still do.” She kissed Leia’s forehead. “And I still love both of you. And we all, all three of us, made our own choices. Chose our own duty.”

“Qi’ra,” Leia whispered, surging up off the sofa to fling her arms around Qi’ra’s neck.

Qi’ra leaned into the embrace. “I’m here,” she said.

“I’ll stay,” Leia promised. “I’ll stay tonight.”

“That’s my girl,” Qi’ra murmured.

 _I’ll stay forever_ , Leia knew she couldn’t say. She tightened her arms around Qi’ra. _I love you_.

 _Stay forever_ , Leia knew Qi’ra couldn’t say. _I love you_.


End file.
